


Тишина

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Пол Стамец находится в коме 289 дней.





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> По событиям первого сезона. Присутствует АУ начиная с событий 1х10 серии. Медицинский обоснуй может быть в опасности.

Дискавери уже два месяца стоит в доках, экипаж в основном разъехался в отпуск кто куда. Война, наконец, окончена. Медаль Пола лежит на его рабочем столе рядом с новой дельтой лейтенанта-коммандера. Медаль Хью заброшена куда-то в ящик. Он не чувствует, что заслужил ее.

На корабле проводятся масштабные ремонтные работы, к счастью, не относящиеся к медотсеку. Он оказался в числе немногих палуб, не затронутых разрушениями. Вчера закончили демонтаж спорового двигателя и начали переоборудование бывшего отсека леса в дополнительные помещения стандартных научных лабораторий. Таково было решение комиссии. На текущий момент споровая технология засекречена и ее разработка остановлена. Хью хмурится: Пол будет зол и расстроен, без сомнений. Пока, пожалуй, не стоит ему рассказывать. Хью тоже был зол и расстроен, пока у него оставались на это силы. Месяца два назад он, пожалуй, вывалил бы новости про инженерный тут же, в отчаянной надежде вызвать эмоциональный отклик. Хоть какой-нибудь отклик. Отчаянная надежда — все, что у него осталось сейчас. То, что он не может себе запретить.

Хью подходит к единственной занятой койке, рядом ней установлен сложный аппарат жизнеобеспечения, похожий на какую-то старую МКС из фантастических книжек, с развернутыми мониторами показаний, панелями ввода данных, аппаратом искусственного дыхания и сложной системой трубок.

На одном из мониторов горит цифра “289”. Двести восемьдесят девять стандартных земных суток Пол находится в коме.

Согласно уставу, скоро прибудет команда специалистов для дополнительного тестирования. Если по их оценке перспектив к выходу из комы нет, аппарат жизнеобеспечения будет отключен. Триста дней. У него было триста дней, а теперь осталось одиннадцать. Эти мысли не выходят у Хью из головы. Разумеется, это только устав флота, определенная законом целесообразность лечения. Никто не запретит ему обратиться в частные организации, чтобы аппарат жизнеобеспечения работал еще триста дней. И еще. Сам он оставит службу на звездолете — или флот вообще. Мерзкий голосочек спрашивает его, чего же он добивается, гоняя кислород по давно неподвижному телу, зачем ему эта оболочка Пола Стамеца с искусственно поднимающейся грудной клеткой, если повреждения мозга были такие обширные и странные, что весь этот аппарат изначально выглядел лишним? Зачем гробить свою собственную жизнь ради этого? Пол бы не одобрил такие поступки. Хью сжимает зубы до скрипа. Глупо это или нет, но он будет надеяться и бороться дальше. Приобретенное родство с тихоходкой было и причиной, почему его супруг лежал сейчас здесь, и надеждой, что еще не изученные возможности генетически измененного организма все же помогут вернуться к жизни.

Под плотно сомкнутыми веками Пола абсолютно белые глаза. Невозможно различить зрачок и радужку, это пугает, но Хью уже такое видел. В тот раз кома была не такой глубокой, но подробности выведения из нее он читал только в отчетах. Сам Хью в это время лежал здесь же, в медотсеке, с крепко фиксирующим аппаратом регенерации на шее. Все бы закончилось куда хуже, если бы Пол не пришел в себя в очередной раз именно в тот момент, когда Тайлер, точнее клингон Вок — доктор долго переваривал эту информацию, — напал на Хью, очевидно с целью убить. Проваливаясь в беспамятство от боли, он видел Тайлера, отлетающего к стене от какой-то нечеловеческой силы Пола, которую сам ощутил на себе совсем недавно, но здесь все умножалось на ярость, какую он еще никогда у него не видел. Отключаясь, Хью слышал его голос. Сейчас это кажется так пугающе давним.

Он не мог присутствовать при выведении Пола из комы при помощи воздействия спор, как тогда гениально придумала Тилли, вынужденный сохранять полную неподвижность. Пол приходил к нему перед последним прыжком, который привел их из зеркальной вселенной домой. Уверял, что в порядке, что справится и другие медики за ним приглядят. Хью старается не изводить себя мыслями о том, сделал ли бы он сам больше, если бы был тогда там, с ним. Может быть, Полу смог бы помочь только кто-то по ту сторону, прямо в мицелии, но он был совершенно один. Позже по показаниям спорового двигателя Тилли и Аириам сделали вывод, что Пол буквально заблудился и повел их слишком трудной дорогой, которую не вынес сам. В результате корабль вынырнул в пространстве своей вселенной, но на много сотен световых лет от изначальной точки. Не имея возможности прыгнуть или развить скорость больше варп-2 после повреждений двигателя, Дискавери добирался к прежним координатам больше четырех месяцев, не выходя на связь, чтобы не быть перехваченными. Флот, даже если бы знал о сложившейся ситуации, не выслал бы помощь в связи с максимальной задействованностью кораблей в военных действиях. Тем более привлекать внимание к звездолету с уникальной технологией никто бы не стал.

Многие подозревали, что у них есть приказ о самоуничтожении в случае встречи с превосходящим противником, но вслух никогда не обсуждали. Хью было не до этого. Будучи тогда на больничной койке, он не видел, как после отключения аппарата споровой камеры Пол буквально рухнул на пол. Как из неудачно отсоединенных коннекторов подтекала кровь, а глаза сразу заволокло белым. Состояние комы и обширные повреждения мозга диагностировали сразу. Запас спор был полностью использован для решающего прыжка, и повторить прошлый опыт возвращения в сознание не представлялось возможным. Оставалось только стандартное лечение в медотсеке. Впрочем, это состояние комы отличалось от предыдущего. Пол не приходил в себя даже на мгновение и был неподвижен, как под общим наркозом. Именно в таком состоянии Хью увидел его на следующий день, когда ему самому уже разрешили вернуться к работе. После первой недели отчаянных попыток, всевозможных тестов и процедур Хью ощутил ужасающую беспомощность, сидя у постели человека, спасшего весь экипаж, а его самого — дважды. 

Хью так устал от сочувствующих взглядов, что практически обосновался в медотсеке, вызывая молчаливое недовольство Поллард. Он не вдовец и не пытается никого воскрешать из мертвых, Пол не мертв, он в состоянии комы, из этого состояния успешно выходили много тысяч людей, и неважно, что их состояние не было вызвано путешествиями по мицелиевой сети между измерениями, неважно, совершенно, черт возьми, неважно.

Позже, когда удалось вырастить небольшое количество спор, достаточное для повтора экспериментального вывода из комы, оказалось, что на этот раз метод не работает. Активность мозга никак не изменилась, и как бы Хью ни хотел убедить себя, что дело в недостаточном количестве спор, это было не так.

Из-за невозможности совершать прыжки Дискавери утратил свое стратегическое значение, о чем клингоны, конечно, не знали. Корабль оставили в тылу, максимально используя его научные ресурсы, а часть экипажа перераспределили. 

По окончанию войны Дискавери планировали вернуть в строй после капитального ремонта, и экипаж практически полностью покинул борт. За редким исключением. Если строго следовать уставу, Хью вообще не должен был заниматься лечением своего мужа, но адмирал Корнуэлл, досконально изучавшая отчеты Дискавери и несколько раз посетившая корабль по его прибытию, ни разу не упоминала об этом или о необходимости перевода пациента в стационарную клинику на планете. Даже в случае необходимости Хью не мог обосновать это конкретными цифрами и фактами, но он предполагал, что показатели работы мозга говорят о том, что Пол находится не совсем в этом измерении, и телепортация в таком случае может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Перевозка в шаттле тоже не внушала доверия, и наилучшим вариантом Хью считал оставаться на звездолете. По крайней мере, пока не истекут триста дней и комиссия не объявит о своем решении. 

Хью чувствует запущенный обратный отсчет. Одиннадцать дней. Десять дней. Он не знает, что Сару, на днях получив капитанское звание, перед уходом на новый звездолет обращался к главе комиссии с просьбой оставить Пола на Дискавери вне зависимости от результатов контрольных тестирований. Для человека, спасшего весь экипаж, это не такая уж большая привилегия, не так ли? 

Хью не знает, как в тот же день Тилли собиралась с духом перед дверью кабинета адмирала Корнуэлл и говорила медленно, как никогда прежде перед начальством, просто потому, что очень старалась не заплакать. 

Хью не знает, что теперь никакая комиссия не придет.

Мониторы показывают странную работу мозга с самого первого дня из двухсот восьмидесяти девяти. «Странная», конечно, очень ненаучное слово, но существующие в этой вселенной приборы не дают точных ответов.

Руки неподвижно лежат вдоль туловища, на месте коннекторов видны тонкие шрамы. Даже при самом лучшем раскладе импланты уже никогда не пригодятся. Больничная одежда всегда совершенно одинакового цвета, и на ее фоне особенно хорошо видно, что Пол теперь еще бледнее, чем обычно. А еще эта одежда, которую Хью упорно берет одного и того же размера, теперь выглядит слишком большой. Он никогда не видел у Пола такие выступающие ребра и острые ключицы. Все это — детали общей пугающей картины, но Хью становится по-настоящему страшно, когда вечером он подходит к прибору, проверяя показания, что-то рассказывает Полу, совершенно не ожидая ответа, и понимает, что _ привык.  _ Его пробирает ужасом от этой мысли, и он ломается. Опускается на стул, обхватывает руку Пола и сотрясается в рыданиях впервые за долгое время.

— Ну же, мой хороший. Пол, ты же чертова тихоходка, ты не можешь навсегда заблудиться. Просто… Просто вернись ко мне. Я… Мне кажется, я сделал все, но не могу найти тебя там. Только звать. Пожалуйста.

Хью не помнит, в какой момент проваливается в сон, все еще сжимая руку Пола в своих. Его будит какое-то неуловимое, знакомое движение. 

Пол сжимает его руку в ответ. Пол открывает глаза.


End file.
